Talk:Tyrant/Achievements/Bloodthirsty Pet
Try to play Destructive portal first, followed by Blood Spout. This allows you to Leech and Siphon. Try to play Shiver at front of Blitz Armor, this improves your chances for Payback and allows you attack with Fear due to Shiver's low summoning time. Play Guerilla when Bombardment Tank or Cyclone is played. This allows you to make a Payback. And finally play out Slasher to make Swipe. Exhaust improves your Spout's chance to Siphon and insures your Enfeeble. Commander Ryoko can be subbed with almost any Commander card. Time void 2011Aug04@13:04:52(UTC) Three main obstacles must be overcome in order to succeed: #At least 1 damage must be taken by your Commander in order to be able to use Siphon. #The enemy's Blitz Armor must survive long enough to go active to strike Guerilla and proc Payback. #Your assault units need to survive and win the battle for you despite the stalling necessary to ensure the above two points. Modified version of the above deck: * Prism is a great stall card here, useful for increasing your own assaults' survivability and at the same time allowing the enemy to get ahead on assaults so your Commander can take damage. Play this as early as possible. Substitute with another Banshee if unavailable. * Structures are good to bring out early while you need to stall, but it may be inadvisable to put both Destructive Portal and Blight Geyser on the table too early; the enemy assaults will die off too fast. * The Banshees are excellent wall cards that don't deal any damage and at the same time increase your survivability. Use these to steer the flow of the battle and make sure you don't overwhelm the enemy too early. * Blood Spout is still good to play early in order to deal at least some damage and make sure the later Bloodthirsty cards survive. * Dropping Slasher too early and the enemy may be overwhelmed, but drop it too late and it won't be able to swipe. 3th or 4th position is good if it is not liable to kill the Blitz Armor which is your only chance to trigger Payback. * Drop Guerilla only once the Blitz Armor is ready to Strike it. Payback being a defensive attribute, it does not need to be online for it to activate. * When you are ready to finish the mission, the Enfeebling structures will ensure you deal damage even against Armored cards. Be sure not to let all of your limited damage sources die. 2012Jan16@22:05:06(UTC) Play your Weaken Structures as soon as you get them. Wait for an enemy Assault card to damage Ryoko before dropping Xeno Forcefield (otherwise you will miss out on Siphon). Play Guerilla as soon as you see Bombardment Tanks. If you can get Payback to happen before Guerilla dies, the rest of the mission plays itself. Use Pandemic to keep your units alive long enough to use their abilities. Do not drop Fulfilling Mist early unless you have no other choice in order to give the opposing deck time to hit Ryoko. Sydwys8 2011Aug24@01:43:03(UTC) * Play Destructive Portal as soon as possible. * Playing Carcass Scrounge early helps other units to survive. * Wait for the enemy to damage Dalia before playing Piranha (Piranha has only 1 Health. Its 2 point attack kills the enemy too quickly). * Play Guerilla as soon as the enemy plays 1 attack unit such as Grunt or Gunjack. Shock Grunt is another choice if Cyclone is already out. This is to keep Guerilla alive. * The hardest challenge is to proc Payback before Guerilla is destroyed and get Piranha to siphon. * Pandemic is used to keep the player's units alive long enough to use their abilities. It can be replaced with Blood Wall or another Weaken Action/Structure. (Only if Dalia is damaged) * Slasher can replace Executioner. It might be better, if the player wants to make sure Jam hits Guerilla. 2012Jan29@03:13:37(UTC)